


Sweet little lie

by PT_Selly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Just another syrupy love story, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Marriage Proposal, almost break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PT_Selly/pseuds/PT_Selly
Summary: He lied to him. But he had a good reason.





	

"Sev, Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want, Harry."

"Have you ever lied to me?"

Severus looked up from the latest Potion Magazine

"What kind of question is this again?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just answer my question."

"This isn’t the next episode of your 'are you sure you love me?' melodrama from last week, isn’t it?"

"Answer my question!"

"No, I haven’t lied to you. Are you happy now?" reply Severus sarcastically, but he tried not to look into Harry’s eyes.

"If it’s true why don’t you look me in the eye?"

Severus didn’t answer and still tried to avoid the boy’s eyes. Harry sigh deeply. Somehow he was always afraid of this, but in his heart, he hoped it would never happen.

"You know I saw you" Snape looked up with shock. He wasn’t able to hide his emotions. Harry continues quietly "at the cemetery. On Wednesday my Auror meeting was cancelled, and I thought I make a quick visit to Godric Hollows. Saw you, kneeling in front of my parent grave and you put some flowers on it."

Severus’ heart started to ache because he saw such a deep disappointment and pain in Harry’s eye.

"So, you also lied to me, because you said you were shopping with Ron."

"Don’t you dare to be angry, because I lied to you after I found out that you lied to me. How Slytherin!"

"Harry, let me explain."

"You don’t have to! I put it together by myself. Although I was hoping that one day you will love me for myself and not because I have my mother’s eyes."

"What? What the hell are you talking about? By the way, Lily had two shade lighter eyes" Severus desperate huffed "You totally misunderstood the whole thing."

"Really? Then why were you kneeling in front of her grave, and why were you so sad if not because you still love her?"

For several minutes neither of them speak.

"You are right," said Severus. When Harry heard what he said, he wanted to rush out of the room, but the man grabbed his arm and pulled back on the couch "I mean, you were right because I lied to you, and I’m so sorry. I told you I have a Potion Conference, but I didn’t have, well I had but not on that day. Yes, I went to the cemetery, and I put flowers on the grave because usually, it’s a habit. But I didn’t go there for… You misunderstood. " Severus seemed to have trouble to finding the right words "I went there because I wanted to talk with James.

"What? With my dad?" Harry was so shocked he even forgets that he has to be angry "Since when you can talk to the dead?"

"I can’t. It was a one-sided conversation. I wanted to tell him, that you are important to me, more important than anything in this world. I wanted to tell him, that I love you. That you are everything I’ve ever wanted in my life, and how grateful I am because you love me. And I was there because… Because I want to ask his permission."

"A permission? For what?"

Severus pulled Harry close, looked into his eyes and a little tiny velvet box appeared in his hand.

"Harry James Potter, will you honour me to be my partner for the rest of my life?"

Harry looked at the ring from Severus’ face and back to the ring. He was speechless. The jewellery was simple, elegant and beautiful. It was a silver ring with red and green crossed waves.

"You went to the cemetery to ask permission from my father to propose me?"

"Yes."

"But why were you so sad?"

"Because I know that it makes you sad if something is happening to you and they can’t see it, and I was afraid that you would say no. Actually, I still scared, because you haven’t answ…."

"Yes!" interrupted Harry "Yes!" and he fell on his neck "Yes!" he said the third time and kissed him.

"Do you think my father will approve this if he were alive?" asked Harry half an hour later when they were cuddling on the couch. Before Severus could reply the living-room’s window sprang open, and some unknown force started to move the curtains. There was no wind outside.

"I have no idea," said Severus and closed the window with a flick of his wand "But honestly I don’t even care. I love you, and I will love you until my heart stops beating."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Snarry story that I've ever written and finished. Before the translation, I reread it and, it seems to me too simple, childish... I tried to re-write it, but somehow I wrote the same sentences, so I left it as it was.  
> I know there are much better stories, but I like writing and translating. It's a good practice for me, and I totally love these two lovesick idiots. :)  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> \-- o --  
> Notes from me:  
> First of all English is not my native language, so there could be mistakes.  
> I don't have betas, so I'm sure there will be mistakes.


End file.
